Hidden Behind The Lies
by WildcatsLabyrinth2018
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are secretly married. Their parents and friends do not know about them being married. Then a guy name Landon finds out about Troy and Gabriella being married and leaves a note telling them that they better tell their parents and friends or he will tell them himself. Will Troy and Gabriella tell their parents and friends that they are married before Landon does?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella Bolton could not believe they had been married for four months. Gabriella told Troy she could not believe they have been able to keep their marriage a secret from his parents, her mom and their friends too. Troy asked his wife when she wanted to tell them. Gabriella told Troy she wanted to wait till they had been married for a year. Troy told his wife that he was fine with it. So they decided to go house hunting that day and get a place of their own.

So they ate their lunch and then got ready to leave. Troy said to his wife that he could not wait to find a house with her. So they left her mom's house and got into his car. They pulled out of the drive way and went to the realtor office. A few minutes later they arrived at the realtor's office. They got out of the car and went into the office. The realtor Emily asked Troy and Gabriella how she could help them. Troy told the realtor Emily that they wanted to look at some houses. Emily the realtor told Troy and Gabriella that she had a few houses that she could show them.

They left the realtor office and went back to their car. Emily the realtor went he car and told them to follower her. She got into her car and started it up. Troy and Gabriella got back in their car too. Emily pulled out of her parking spot and headed to the first housr. Troy and Gabriella followed Emily to the first looked at the house but did not like it and so they left the house. They went to the next house and did not like it either. So they looked at two more houses that day. The last house they looked at was a blocked from his parents house.

So they looked around the and Gabriella liked the house and went to tell Emily the realtor they would like to buy it. So Emily had them sign the paper work with the amout they wanted to pay for it. Emily told Troy and Gabriella that she will take their offer to the owners of the house. Troy and Gabriella asked Emily when they would find out if they got the house. Emily said she will call them to let them know if they got the house. So they parted ways. Troy and Gabriella headed back to his house.

Mean while their friends were hanging out at the park. Sharpay asked the others if they have notice that Troy and Gabriella have been acting weird around and the others said to Sharpay that they have notice that Troy and Gabriella are acting weird around them. Taylor said to the others that she had talk to Gabriella and asked her why she was acting weird around them. The others asked Taylor what Gabriella's answer was. Taylor told them that Gabriella told her she was not acting weird. Chad then said to the others that he had asked Troy the same question and he gave the same answer as Gabriella had gave to Taylor. Sharpay said to the others that Troy and Gabriella are lying to them and not telling them some thing.

Troy and Gabriella arrived back at his parents house. Troy parked the car and turned it off. They got out of the car and went into the house. They went to the kitchen and got a bottle of water to drink. Troy asked his wife Gabriella if she wanted to have a snack. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she would like to have a snack. So Troy found some thing for them to snack on. A few minutes later they finished their snack and then went upstairs to his bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom, they started kissing each other on the lips. Before long they were in the bed making love. An hour later they had finished making love and were now catching their breaths.

Troy and Gabriella Bolton laid in the bed for a while. A few minutes later they got out of the bed and went to take a quick shower. They got dressed in a tshirt and sweatpants to relax in. They went back down stairs to the kitchen to get another bottle of water to drink. Lucille told Troy and Gabriella that dinner was not ready yet. They decided to go sit in the back yard. So they went outside and sat down on the chairs. Troy and Gabriella did some talking while they were outside. Troy said to Gabriella that he hopes they get the house. Gabriella said to Troy that she hope so too.

While they were talking they did not know that Landon was listening to their conversation. Troy and Gabriella said I love you to each other. Landon then saw Troy and Gabriella wearing rings on their left hand ring finger. Landon then realize that Troy and Gabriella were wearing wedding rings. Landon could not wait to let Troy and Gabriella know that, he knows about them being married. Landon went back home to make his plan about how he wanted to let Troy and Gabriella know that,he knows that they are married.

Please Review!

A/N This story will have 10 or 12 chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy and Gabriella did not know that Landon had over heard their conversation. They also did not know that Landon knows about them being married too. Troy and Gabriella knew they wanted to keep their marriage a secret for a while. They hope that their friends will not be mad at them when they do tell them about their marriage. So they went back in the house and ate dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went for a walk and did some more talking.

Mean while Landon had finish his plan and could not wait to put it in to motion. Landon knew he had to get Troy and Gabriella's phone numbers for his plan to work. So he decided he would talk to one of the basketball team players and see if they have Troy or Gabriella's phone number. So Landon sat down and wrote his first note to Troy and Gabriella. He was going to put the note in Troy and Gabriella's locker at school the next day.

Chad and the others had finished watching a movie at the movie theater. They walked out of the movie theater and went to their cars. Chad and Taylor asked the others if they wanted to go get some ice cream. Ryan and the others told Chad and Taylor that they would love to get some ice cream. So they got into their cars and left the movie theater. They were now on their way to the ice cream place to get ice cream. A few minutes later they arrived at the ice cream place and parked their cars. They got out of their cars and locked them up. They went into the ice cream place to get their ice cream.

Troy and Gabriella were walking back to his house. They wondered what their friends were doing. Troy and Gabriella decided to call their friends to see what they were called each of their friends but did not get a answer. So they arrived back at his house and went inside. They went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to got their bottle of water and then went to the living room to see what his parents were watching. Lucille and her husband saw Troy and Gabriella come into the living room. Troy asked his mom and dad what they were watching. Lucille and her husband told their son that they were watching a movie on tv. Troy and Gabriella said good night to his parents and left the living room. They went upstairs to his bedroom for the night. They went over to the bed and sat down to talk some more.

Two hours later Landon had finished writing his first note, that he would be leaving in Troy and Gabriella's locker at school the next day. Landon also could not wait to see Troy and Gabriella's reaction to the note and finding out some one knows about them being married. Landon got ready for bed and then went back down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Landon went back upstairs to his bedroom and went to bed for the night.

Chad and Taylor with the others had finished their ice cream and decided to leave for home. They walked out of the ice cream place and went back to their cars. They unlocked their cars and told each other they would see them at school. They got into their cars and left the ice cream place. They were now on their way home for the night. Chad and Taylor arrived back at his house and got out of his car. They went in to the house and upstairs to his bedroom for the night. The other friends had arrived at home and went to bed for the night too.

Troy said to Gabriella that they could go looking for a house or apartment after school. Gabriella told Troy that she like his idea to go look for a house or apartment after school. They had finish talking and were getting ready for bed. Troy and Gabriella got on the bed and got under the blankets. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other on the lips and ended up making love twice, before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice. They got up and took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and grabbed their school bag and stuff. They went down stairs and to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. They decided to eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast. So they at their bowl of cereal and then put the bowl in the sink to be washed. They left the kitchen and grabbed their school bag with their stuff. They left the house and went to the car. They got in to the car and left for school. They were on their way to school.

Chad and Taylor with the others were already at the school and waiting for Troy and Gabriella to arrive. The friends were doing some talking, when they saw Troy and Gabriella arrive at the school. Troy and Gabriella parked the car and got out of it. They grabbed their school bags and made sure they had their cell phone too. They made sure they had every thing else too. Troy locked the car and then took Gabriella's hand into his. They walked up to the school and went inside to their locker. They got to their locker and put the school bags a way. They got their books for the first class they had and then shut the locker. Troy told Gabriella that he was happy that they were sharing a locker. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by their locker.

Chad and Taylor with the others walked over to Troy and Gabriella. Chad cleared his throat to get Troy and Gabriella's attention. Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Troy and Gabriella said hi to their friends. They all left the lockers and went to their first class they had. They went into the class room and to their seats. They did some talking while they were waiting for class to start.

Landon left his locker and went over to Troy and Gabriella's locker. Landon slipped the first note into Troy and Gabriella's locker and then left for class. Landon went to his first class. He entered the classroom and saw Troy and Gabriella Bolton talking their friends. Landon could not wait till they read the note he had left them in their locker. Landon saw his friends coming over to him. Landon's friends asked him why he was looking at Troy and Gabriella. Landon told his friends that he has some thing on Troy and Gabriella. Landon's friends asked him what he had on Troy and Gabriella. Landon told his friends that he could not tell them yet, but that he would tell them soon. Landon and his friends saw the teacher enter the class room and so they stop talking.

Troy and Gabriella with their friends saw Landon and his friends talking. The friends told Troy and Gabriella that Landon was staring at them. Troy and Gabriella wondered why Landon was staring at them. They saw the teacher come in to the class room and so they stop talking. They got through their first class and were now at their lockers. Troy and Gabriella open their locker and found a note with their names on it. They decided to wait and read the note at home. So Troy put the note in his school bag for now. Troy and Gabriella agree it would be better to read it at home. So Troy asked wife Gabriella if she was going to come watch him practice. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she was going to come watch him.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I know this chapter might not be that good, but at least I got it done. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella looking for a house or apartment. Also in the next chapter Troy and Gabriella will read the note they had found in their locker and find out that some one knows about them being married. There will be a few other things happening in the next chapter too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They got through the rest of the school day and were at their lockers. They grabbed their school bags and homework before closing their lockers. They left the school and went to the parking lot. They got in the car and left the school parking lot. They were now on the way home. Troy was holding his wife's hand ,while driving with his other hand. A few minutes later they arrived at Troy's house and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags before locking it up. They went up to the house and went inside it. Troy and his wife went upstairs to the bedroom.

They took their homework out of their school bags. They started doing their homework and were helping each other. An hour later they had finished their homework. They put their homework in their school bags. Troy took the note out of his school bag. Troy and Gabriella decided to read the note that had been left in their locker. So they read the note and realize that some one knows about them being married. They wondered who had left the note in their locker. They could not believe that this person was going to tell their parents and friends about them being married , if they did not do it themselves. Gabriella asked her husband what they were going to do.

Troy told his wife that he is not sure yet what they are going to do. Troy told his wife that if they get any more notes , that they will have to think about telling their parents and friends. Gabriella agreed with what her husband had said to her. So they went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to drink. Troy and his wife were trying to figure out who the person was that knows they are married. They knew their friends did not know about them being married. So they wondered who the person was that had found out that they are married.

That night they ate dinner with his parents. Lucille notice that some thing was bothering her son and his girlfriend. Lucille asked her son and his girlfriend if every thing was alright. Troy and his wife told his mom that every thing was fine. Lucille knew that her son and his girlfriend were lying about being fine. Jack asked his son if he was sure things were fine between him and Gabriella. Troy and his wife told his dad that every thing is fine with them. So they had finished eating their dinner and went to put their empty plates in the sink. They told his parents that they were going to go for a walk and that they would be back in an hour.

So Troy and Gabriella left the house and went for a walk. Gabriella told her husband that she does not like the fact that some one had found out about them being married. Troy told his wife that he feels the same way. So they finished their walk and then went back home. They arrived back at the house and went inside it. They went to the kitchen to get some thing to drink. After they got their bottles of water, they went upstairs to the bedroom and got ready for bed. So Troy and Gabriella got into the bed. Troy and Gabriella shared a kiss on the lips. While they were kissing, they were taking each others clothes off. They made love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

It had been two weeks since Troy and Gabriella found out that some one knows about them being married. They had gotten two more notes from the person that knows about them being married. So Troy told his wife that they should tell their best friends Chad and Taylor about them being married. Gabriella told her husband that she agrees with him about telling their best friends Chad and Taylor. Troy told his wife that they will tell them when they see them later on.

Mean while Landon was writing another note to Troy and Gabriella. He had notice that they had not told their friends about them being married. Landon wondered if Troy and Gabriella had told their parents about them being married. So Land finished write the next not to Troy and Gabriella. So Landon went to finish his homework that he had to do. Landon could not wait to give Troy and Gabriella the next note.

Troy told his wife that he was going to called Chad and see if he and Taylor could meet them in the park. Gabriella told her husband that she was going to lay down for a little bit. So Troy called Chad and waited for him to answer his phone. Chad answered his phone and asked hoops what was up. Troy told Chad that he and Gabriella want to meet him and Taylor in the park. Chad told Troy that he and Taylor would meet him and Gabriella in the park. So they hung up their phones and went to get ready

Taylor asked her boyfriend what was up. Chad told his girlfriend that Troy and Gabriella wanted to meet them in the park to talk. So they got ready and left for the park. Troy and Gabriella left the house and were on their way to the park. Chad and Taylor arrived at the park and parked the car They got out of the car and locked it up. They walked over to a picnic table and sat down to wait for Troy and Gabriella to show up. A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella showed up at the park. They walk over to where their best friends were at. Chad and Taylor saw Troy and Gabriella walking over to them. Chad asked Troy what he and Gabriella wanted to talk to them about.

Troy and his wife told Chad and Taylor they had some thing to tell them. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella what they had to tell them. Troy and his wife told Chad and Taylor that they are married. Chad and Taylor were both in shock to learn that their best friends are married. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella how long they have been married. Troy and his wife told their best friends that they had been only married for a week.

Troy and Gabriella then told Chad and Taylor that they needed their help with some thing. Chad and Taylor asked their best friends what they needed their help with. Troy and his wife told their best friends that some one has been leaving them notes in their locker and that the person know about them being married. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella what the notes say. Troy and his wife show the three notes they had gotten so far from the person that knows about them being married.

Chad and Taylor read the notes and could not believe the person was threating their best friends. Troy and his wife told their best friends that the person wants them to tell their friends and parents about them being married. Taylor said to Troy and Gabriella that they should tell the rest of their friends and their parents about them being married. Troy and his wife told Taylor that they are not ready to tell their parents about them being married. They also told Taylor that they wanted to wait a while before telling the rest of their friends. Chad and Taylor told their best friends that they might have no choice, but to tell their parents and the rest of their friends about them being married. They knew Chad and Taylor were right that they need to tell their parents and friends about them being married.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I have been dealing with some writers block. In the next chapter Troy and Gabriella continue their conversation with Chad and Taylor. Also in the next chapter Landon will be leaving another note in Troy and Gabriella's locker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chad said to Troy and Gabriella that his girlfriend is right that they need to tell their parents and the rest of their friends, before the person that is blackmailing them does it. Troy and his wife told Chad and Taylor that they will think about telling their parents. Troy and his wife told Chad and Taylor that they are going to tell the rest of their friend about them being married. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella if they were going to tell the rest of their friends about being blackmailed too. Troy and his wife told Chad and Taylor that they were going to tell the rest of their friends about the person that is blackmailing them.

Chad and Taylor said to Troy and Gabriella that their friends will want to help them find the person that is blackmailing them. Troy and his wife told Chad and Taylor that they are right with having the rest of the friends helping out with finding the person that is blackmailing them. So they talked with their best friends for a little bit and then told them they were heading home. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that they would see them at school. So Troy and his wife left Chad's house and were now on the way back to his house. They were thinking about what their best friends had said to them about telling their parents.

Mean while Landon had finished writing his next note to leave for Troy and Gabriella. Landon did not know that Troy and Gabriella had told their best friends about them being married and about the notes they were getting. Landon then put the note in his school bag. He decided he would put the note in their locker when he got to school. Landon hope that he would get revenge on Troy and his wife for what they had did to him. What Landon did not know was that they had nothing to do with what had been done on him. Landon also did not know that Troy and Gabriella were going to be telling the rest of their friends about them being married.

Troy and his wife arrived back at his house and parked the car. They sat in the car and talked about what Taylor had said to them about telling the rest of their friends and their parents too. Gabriella told her husband that they should tell the rest of their friends and then think about telling their parents about them being married soon. Troy told his wife that he agreed with what she is saying. So they got out of the car and locked it up. They went in to the house and upstairs to his bedroom. They did not know that they would be getting another note from the person that was blackmailing them.

Troy asked his wife if she was going to stay over night. Gabriella told her husband that she was going to stay the night with him. So they went down stairs and left the house. They walked next door to her house and went inside to get her stuff. They went upstairs to her bedroom. Gabriella grabbed her over night bag and put the stuff she would need in it. She also put her other things in the bag too. Gabriella made sure she had every thing. Gabriella asked her boyfriend if her would carry her over night bag for her. Troy told his girlfriend that he would carry it for her. So she grabbed her school bag with her purse and followed her husband out of her bedroom.

They went back down stairs and left a note for her mom. They left her house and walked back over to his house. They went in the house and upstairs to his bedroom. They set her stuff down on the couch that was in his bedroom. Troy asked his wife if she wanted to watch a movie before they go to bed for the night. Gabriella told her husband that she would love to watch a movie with him. So Troy put his tv on and the dvd player too. He picked a movie out for them to watch. He put the movie in and then went back over to his wife. Troy and his wife laid down on the bed and started the movie. Troy and his wife were cuddling with each other while watching the movie.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry this chapter is short. The next chapter I will try to make it a little bit longer. The next chapter will have Troy and his wife telling the rest of their friends about them being married and also about the notes they are getting from a person that is blackmailing them.


End file.
